Don't Forget About Us
by sweet-angel087
Summary: Trilogy to Chronicles of Zoicite and Ami, Rei has found her Shittenou but he has no memory of the past. Will she be able to make him remember or will Kunzite get to him first?
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone has been asking for the story of sailor mars and Jedite so here ya go. Enjoy and please

read and review. I shall write more chaps if I get reviews.

Everyone knew her as the bitchy princess. Yes, her name was Princess Reina. She was very beautiful

indeed but it was very hard to impress her. For she only had eyes for the youngest shittenou Jedite.

Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself. She liked to play hard to get. She was very flirty

and Jedite was a ladies man like Kunzite and Zoicite. She despised that. Rei knew he liked her though.

He was always asking her to dance and taking her for walks in the gardens. He never payed much

attention to his mistress' like he used to when they had first met. Time went by and she had fallen

madly in love with him and he with her. He had asked her to marry him. Just like the other senshi there

was a bigger priority then marriage which like Minako was her Senshi duties and like Kunzite this

angered Jedite.

"I will marry you Jed you know that!" she said rolling her eyes as if this topic was boring her. They had

talked of marriage every night now.

"And when will our marriage take place?" He asked kissing her shoulder trying so hard to persuade her.

"After Ami-chans marriage." she said knowing that would be after Minakos marriage which would be

after the battle with Beryl. She smirked to herself. Ha, problem solved.

"So after you're done fighting like the man that you're not." He was also chauvanistic.

"Jedite, don't piss me off." She said sweetly

"Rei I'm already pissed off." He said just as sweetly.

"Then go sleep in your own bed." She snapped

The last battle

"Hey Sailor Mars we got company." Sailor Jupiter said pointing to the sky

"Oh goody" She said not even bothering to look up. So far Sailor Mars had seen Kunzite kill Minako-

chan and Zoicite kill Ami-chan. She knew who was floating above her. She didn't need to look up to

feel her heart break into a thousand pieces.

"Sailor Mars, we finally get to fight. I've been waiting for this moment." Jedite said snickering to

himself.

"Fuck off Jedite."

"Or would you rather I fuck you one last time before I kill you painfully?" he asked smiling evily

"I would like it you would...burn in hell! Mars flame sniper!!!" He dodged and smiled shaking his head

laughing.

"Euphoria do the reverse attack." suddenly I saw my attack being thrown at me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed bloody murder as he walked towards

my body.

"Aw, and here I thought I was going to get a challenge. Goodbye Sailor Mars...Rei" He said walking

away erasing her from his memory forever.


	2. Chapter 2:Saving my blonde man

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go_

_When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us_.

I walked off stage noticing that Jedeite was staring at me. It had been a million years since our love

affair and it was all coming back to me. Unlike Ami-chan or Minako, I had started remembering things

about us a month ago. My dreams or flashbacks were vivid and they felt so real. I sighed, and

wondered if he remembered me too. I had been coming to the karaoke bar hoping that I could trigger

his memory just in case he didn't. I smiled at him and he smiled back as he served a lady her drink. She

subtly tried to flirt with him.

"So would you like to go out with me sometime?" the woman said leaning over showing off her

cleavage.

"I'm flattered but.."

"He can't." I butted in.

"Listen honey no one asked you! This is none of your business."

"Um when you're flirting with my um...fiance its my business." I lied well not really we were going to

be married, once in my lifetime. Right? Jedeite's eye was twitching the moment I said fiance but he'd

thank me for this later.

"Fiance huh? Wheres your engagement ring?"

"I lost it." I had been around that odango atama way too long. I was making up lame excuses now! I

couldn't come up with anything better then that?! They both did an anime sweat drop. Just dye my hair

blonde and call me Usagi.

"And you want to marry this ditz?" The red headed woman said. She looked somewhat familiar but I

couldn't place my finger on it.

"Grrrr."

"Its ok Rain my darling." Jedeite said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. He must've decided to

play along because his eye stopped twitching.

"Err Rei." I corrected quietly

"She doesn't know what your name is so hush." He whispered back

_Apparently neither do you. _I thought angrily

"Lets see you get back on stage and sing. It brings in more customers!" GRRRRRRRRRRRRR WHAT

THE FUCK?! HE WANTED ME TO BRING IN MORE CUSTOMERS?! WAS THAT ALL I WAS

GOOD FOR?! WHY THAT LITTLE BASTARD?! I OUGHTA TRANSFORM AND BURN HIM TO

A CRISP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My eye started to twitch this time and Jedeite noticed. He backed away slowly

which was a good idea because I felt like hitting something _really _bad.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET YOU'RE LITTLE SLUTTY CUSTOMER TO DO IT?! SHE'D BRING IN

TONS OF PEOPLE TO ..."

"Never mind." he said

"Hmph!" I said crossing my arms.

"Well someones got a temper." The red headed woman said

"I'll say." Jedeite responded

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!! Please R&R

Rei: Hey I do not have a temper

Usagi: actually you kinda do Rei

Rei: I do not!!!!!!

Usagi: Do tooooooo!!

Rei:DO NOT!!! SHUT UP ODANGO OTAMA!!!!

Usagi: Reeeeeiiiiiiiiii why do you always have to be so mean to meeeeeee!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Who ARE you woman

Jedeite cleared his throat and I looked up. He ran his hand through his hair as if he were nervous.

"Look thanks for what you did earlier that was really nice of you Rain."

"Its _Rei_! R-e-i, not R-a-i-n." I snapped.

"Sorry. You do have a pretty voice though." he complimented

"Oh, thanks." I said

"You're welcome. I bet your boyfriend just drowns in your voice."

"My wha?"

"Oh sorry, I mean your girlfriend."

"_EXCUSE ME?!_ I don't float that way!" _ No matter what the baka fanfictions say._

"Great job Jedeite. You can't say anything right tonight can you?" He mumbled quietly, but not quiet

enough. I giggled and he looked up obviously shocked that I heard him. He smiled warmly and I smiled

back.

"Have we met?" He said while making me a drink. He passed me a margarita.I stared at the drink with

a devoid stare.

"Its on the house" He said with a laugh.

"oh, well in that case." I grabbed the margarita and he smirked.

"You didn't answer my question. Have we met?" He repeated

"Why would you say that?" _yes I thought to myself _He didn't remember me. A part of me felt sad. Why

did Kunzite remember Minako and Zoicite remember...er nevermind he didn't remember Ami right off

the bat.He must've been reincarnated. Yes! He was starting all over and getting a second chance.

"Rei, did you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry could you repeat that."

"I said, I just get this feeling that we've met ya know?"

"What like in a different lifetime or something" I gave a nervous laugh

"Something like that." He winked at me and I blushed. I finished up my margarita. Maybe this wouldn't

be _so _hard. Of course thats what Minako said.


	4. Chapter 4:Cheering up Minako

Author: My readers love me again wo0t!

Kunzite: No they don't, they despise you. Just like I do for making me a lonely bitter person.

Author: You are a lonely bitter person \

Kunzite: -cries- But you didn't have to tell the world.

Jediete: Um...isn't this story about me now...

Author: Yes it is so anyways on with the story

------------------------------------------Dream sequence----------------------------------------------------

He saw a beautiful girl with long flowing black hair though he couldn't make out who she was

completely. She was wearing a gorgeous red silk dress and calling his name over and over as he tried to

out to reach her.(sound familiar? P)

"Jedeite Jedeite come back to me please."She pleaded

"Who are you?" He questioned in confusion

"You know who I am!" She said angrily

"Actually I don't. If did I wouldn't have asked." He said stubbornly

She gave frustrated sigh and he raised his eyebrows and mumbled to himself, "Although you do remind

of that Rain girl who comes into my karaoke bar a lot."

She ignored him, "If you look deep into your heart you'll know who I am."

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Deep into your heart" her voice echoed

"Hello are you listening?!" He was starting to get frustrated with this dream girl

"Do I ever?" the voice whispered before vanishing completely.

-------------------------------------end of dream sequence-----------------------------------------------

Jedeite groaned, that had been the weirdest dream ever and he had had some weird dreams before.

Once he had dreamed about attacking some girls in short skirts with an airplane and then the airplane

had attacked him instead. Another dream he had was being frozen by some red head with huge

cleavage because he wasn't doing his duty correctly. He laughed, but this one took the cake. Look into

his heart to find out who this dream girl was? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight...like he was seriously going to do that.

He wasn't even ready to get married much less find his dream girl.

I felt bad for Minako. She had been in the dumps ever since Kunzite had gone from enemy to lover

alllll the way back to enemy. I felt it was my job as her friend to cheer her up. She always did the same

for me. I walked into the training room and there she was training away like there was going to be a

war. I shook my head in pity. This is what she did when something bad happened trained or ate ice

cream until she puked and then excersized it off. I walked over to her.

"Hey Minako-chan."

"Huh? Oh Hi Rei-chan."

"Why don't we go out tonight?"

"Sure I guess."

She was no longer the same Minako-chan, You know that high spirited lets go out and have fun to get

our minds off of our problems kind of girl anymore. Kunzite had done it. He had broken her. I wanted

to kill him. That night we went to Jedeites Karaoke Bar. I looked around for him while trying not to be

obvious. God what was I doing the man didn't even remember me much less know my name. This was

so pathetic.

"Rei?"

I looked over at Minako"Yeah?"

"Who are you looking for?" She asked with that familiar twinkle in her eye that I missed so much

"No one." I answered blushing

"You liar! You're looking for Jedeite aren't you?! Just becareful ok? I tried the whole senshi/shittenou

thing and it didn't turn out so happily ever after like it did with Ami and Zoicite. Things aren't the same

like they were in the Silver Millennium." She said with a mournful sigh

"Yeah I know. Mettallia and Queen Beryl really did a number on them back then." I replied and

continued as she nodded in reply "But hey don't worry, you'll get Kunzite back eventually! I just know you will.'" I smiled enthusiastically

"Hey Rei." Jedeite said. I turned immedietely and put on my dazzling smile.

"Hi Jedeite."

"Come to sing for us tonight?"

"Maybe." I said coyly

Minako rolled her eyes. _Oh please could you be anymore obvious Rei-chan._

"Maybe huh? Could I turn that maybe into a yes?" Jediete said flirtaciosly

"Oh gag me now!" Minako finally yelled before stalking off.

"Whats her problem?" Jedeite inquired

"Um...I'll be right." I said going to chase after Minako.

"Minaaaaaaaako wait up!!! I yelled

"Why so you can flirt with the next guy you meet and rub it in my face?! I know I'm not able to fall in

love with anyone. Ace told me that a long time ago. Why should I have believe different just because

because" she began to break down and cry. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. I knew

Kunzite had hurt her. She felt like nobody in the world loved her and never would. It wasn't true

though. I sighed I'd find a way to fix this problem.

--

Kunzite watched Minako from a distance. His heart broke as his goddess cried over him. This was all

his fault. No, it wasn't. It was all _her_ fault. She should have never betrayed him in the Silver

Millennium. He couldn't trust her now. There was no room in his heart for trust. He glanced over at

Jedeite and smirked evilly. Slowly he would make sure Jedeite would feel the same way about Princess

Rei as well.


	5. Chapter 5:This seems so familiar

Author: No reviews? **-cries- I feel so unloved maybe I should just quit writing all together...**

**Senshi: NO! **

**Shittenou: YES!**

**Author:What do the readers think?Hmm let me know no reviews no chappies ...more reviews more chappies... let me know what you think**

Dream Sequence part 2

"Jedeite oooooooooh Jedeite" The woman said

"It's you again." He murmered

"Won't you save?" She asked

"How can I do that?" He wondered

"Don't listen to him."

"To who?"

"The man with the silver green hair."

"Ummm..."

"Please Jedeite if you love me you won't listen to him...again"

"Again, listen lady what are you talking abou-" the woman leaned over and kissed him gently

end

I watched Jedeite walk in with a drowsy look.

"Jedeite are you ok?"

"Yeah Rei, I'm fine." He gave a weak smile

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep."

"Ok."

'Don't listen to the man with the silver green hair. What the hell!" He muttered. I glanced over at him.

Man with the silver green hair? That could only be one person. Kunzite. I looked around the Karaoke

bar and there he was in the corner looking like he was waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Jedeite, would you like to go up on stage and sing with me?" I said smiling at him. He looked shocked

and nodded. I picked out the song "My boo" and handed it to the DJ.We both began to sing. I hadn't

realized that Jedeite was as good a singer as I was by the time we finished singing his hand was on the

small of my back.

"What do you think you're doing you hentai?!" I snapped automatically quickly regretting it when he glared at me.

"You didn't seem to a few minutes ago!" he retorted. I blushed and then recovered.

"Oh don't give me that baka excuse. I was singing its not like I was actually paying attention to where

your hand was moving. Your hand could have been on my ass and I wouldn't have -"

"Oh don't they make such a cute couple Zoicite."Ami-chan said as she giggled

"I agree just like in the Silver Millennium."Zoicite said taking a sip of his drink

"The Silver Mi what?" Jedeite asked in confusion

" Don't even try to explain to this hentai baka here. It will be no use. He can't even remember my damn

name!" I said angrily

"I can too its um er.. whats your name again?" he teased. My eye began to twitch and he laughed. He

didn't know why but it was fun annoying the hell out of Rei. It was like busting a pinata open and

getting candy out. Well not quite getting candy out. Having make up sex would be the candy part.

Could he actually do that? Nah, she'd probably kill him Why did he enjoy pushing her buttons so much

and why did she look so damn attractive when she was angry?!


	6. Chapter 6: This is your life

Yay I got reviews I am loved

Kunzite: You are not! You just got lucky.

Me: shut up kunzite you're just pissed because you're not with Minako

all four shittenou:YEAH!

Senshi: READ AND REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPPIES & YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO MINAKO!!

Minako: What?! --cries--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this Golden Millennium?" Jedeite asked

Was this guy dropped on his head when he was reborn or something? First my name was Rain now he

was calling the Silver Millennium the Golden Millennium? Was he doing this on purpose just to piss

me off?! He glanced over at me and winked. I was starting to think he was so I held my temper.

Through clenched teeth I replied, "Its the Silver Millennium you baka and its none of your concern."

"Now Rei maybe he should know before Kunzite gets a hold of him" Ami replied

She did have a good point. If Kunzite got a ahold of Jedeite then I shuddered at the thought of what

might happen.

"Ok fine. Sit down Jedeite."

2 hours and a bourbon later

"Hahahahahahahahahaha you're kidding me right?" Jedeite said

"No we're not kidding you" Zoicite said furrowing his eyebrows

"So let me get this straight. You, Me and two other guys are part of some earth league-"

"We're Earth Shittenou."

"Whatever, same shit different pile. Anyways, we protect an "Earth prince" who fell in love with a

"Moon princess" who he was forbidden to fall in love with.Am I getting this right so far?"

"Yes" we all said in unison

"Ok" he said before taking another swig of J.D then continued " so to make peace so that he could

marry his "princess" he went up to the moon and signed a treaty all of us shittynou-"

"Shittenou"Zoicite growled

"What the fuck ever man we follow him making sure he doesn't get in any danger and all fall in love

with her Senchi." Instead of saying any words I smacked him upside the head

"Anything else I should know about?" His voice was skeptical

"We were traitors to our prince"

"Really now? Did we kill him?"

"Kill him? No! We killed our lovers." Zoicite said looking ashamed

"Wouldn't that make us un-loyal to our fiances?" Jedeite said

"Baka's got a point." I stated

"Listen, how did we betray our oh so wonderful prince?" Jedeite said rolling his eyes

"We pledged to serve Prince Endymion-'

"Hahahahahaha! His name is Enydmion!!! Thats the most ridiculous name I've ever heard of."

_He's worse then Minako. He can't even get anybodys name right._

"ITS ENDYMION NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!" I yelled

"we pledged to serve Prince Endymion until death."

"Yeah so?" Jedeite replied

"we didn't do that. We got lured to the Dark Kingdom and fought against our own Prince and ended up

killing the ones we truly loved."

"Ha, right. I'm sure I didn't even have a fiance." Once again I smacked Jedeite this time harder then

before.

"What is your problem women?! Quit hitting me!" Jedeite snapped

"Oh did I forget to mention that Rei here was your fiance? Good luck man." Zoicite said laughing

and then walking off with Ami.

"Crap." Jedeite muttered


	7. Chapter 7:Odango atama smile

Thanks to my reviewer filmmaker D and now on with the story...

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Jedeite said with a fake smile. I could tell it was fake because I used to

give Usagi-chan the same smile when we first met. I forced the 'I hate you smile but I'm going to

pretend I like you' also know as the 'Odango Atama'(remember this term) smile.

"Sure why not? I've got nothing better to do."

"But get this straight, I still thing you're crazy, cute but crazy." Jedeite said

I rolled my eyes, "Gee thanks."

"No problem" He said ignoring my sarcasm. "So what was it like?"

'What was what like?" I said

"Being with me"

"Like I'm supposed to know."

"Pfft, you're supposed to say incredible like in one of those sappy chick flicks." He said

"Welll excuse me for not following the script!!" I snapped giving him an evil eye

"Thats ok , you'll get it right next time." He patted me on the head like I was his pet dog. THAT

BASTARD!!! I WAS GONNA KILL HIM!! YES THATS WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO!!! As he

turned his back for a second my hand went to choke him as if he sensed it he turned back to me.

"What the fuck do to think you're doing?!"He asked bewildered

"Getting ready to send you to the depths of hell you ass hole." I said sweetly

"You first bitch."

"Bastard!"

"Slutty bitch."

"Baka!"

"Baka slutty bitch!"

"Are you kidding me? All you're doing is adding more words to bitch. You're not even worth insulting."

I said haughtily

By now were in his red sports car still arguing. I forgot what were arguing about but all I know was it was fun pissing him off. Especially when his eye twitched when I pushed the right button and I could

do just _that_. I smirked at the thought of it. I started to wonder what angry sex with him would be like

and if we had plenty of that in the Silver Millennium.

"What are you smiling about?" Jedeite said as we pulled up in front of ...WHAT THE FUCK?! Are we

at some take out place? Was he kidding me? He owns a karaoke bar and he can't afford to take me to a

nice restaurant. I started to fume and then forced that Odango Atama smile.

"I'm smiling because you are _such_ a _**baka!**__" _I got out of the car and slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8:Seducing Rei

Thanks for the reviews film maker you're the best

By the time Jedeite had caught up with me I was already at the door. He was gasping for air. _Serves _

_him right for taking me to some lame take out japenese place. I could come here anytime._ I thought to

myself.

"What is your problem?" He asked quirking his eyebrow up

"Me? I have no problem. Are we going to eat or what?"

"Yeah." We walked inside and he ordered our food to go of course because who would want to sit

down in a freaking restaurant and eat. It's not like that was romantic or anything. Nooooooooooooo that

was so Silver Millennium to 20th century. We pulled up into the drive way of his deluxe condo and my

jaw dropped. Wow, I was speechless. Jedeite pulled out the food and handed me my food. I wasn't quite

sure what he had ordered me. I was so upset I hadn't even payed attention to what he was saying to the

cashier. We both ate in silence. I mean, what were you supposed to say to a person you were

supposedly married to millions of years ago? 'So, what have you been up to for the past Millenia?' Oh

yeah, that would go over real well I'm sure.

"Do you like your food?" he said breaking the silence

"Huh oh yeah, I love Fugu."

"Good I wasn't quite sure so I took a random guess." He gave me an Odango Atama smile and I

returned it. My eyes brightened as I noticed the white lilies in his garden. I stood up to make sure my

eyes weren't decieving me. He followed me curious to see where I was going.

"Wow" I murmered.

"You like them?" he asked

"I love them! They're my favorite flower ever."

"Heh, they just started growing here not too long ago. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to get

rid of them."

"Why would you want to?!" I asked incredulously

"Calm down." He said laughing

"Sorry sometimes I get a little bit -" his icy blue eyes wondered down to my lips as he stopped listening

to me. He began to lick his own and blushed then got angry because he had stopped listening to me not

because he looked like he wanted to kiss me.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Jedeite snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah of course I am."

"Then what did I say?" Knowing he would give the wrong answer

"Sometimes you act like a ditz?"

Slap!

"NO YOU BAKA!" I yelled storming back inside my feelings hurt. He walked back inside running

something down my skin that tickled and made me shiver. I was pretty sure it was his hentai hand so I

turned around to slap him again but when I did I notice there was a beautiful white lily in his hand and I

gasped. He continued to run it down my neck to my shoulder lightly down my cleavage. I closed my

eyes enjoying the sensation. He did it again this time wherever the flower touched me so did his lips.

My eyes snapped open and I was about to call him a baka hentai but his finger touched my lips. His

hand pushed down my dress and then the doorbell rang.

Jedeite and Rei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KEEP WRITING

Me: heheheehe more to come later on...keep the reviews coming guys


	9. Chapter 9:Ruined moment

Thanks to my reviewers raye and filmmaker!!!

Rei: I reviewed:\

me: not you smart one...someone else

rei: oh never mind

So people are asking me will there be a Nephrite/Makota story... of course there will be sillies this wouldnt be a Shittenou /senshi series without them now would it... any other questions i'll be happy to answer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------We both glanced at the door. If he should stop what he was doing then I had a bad feeling about what

could happen to him.

"Don't answer it." I said firmly

"Oh who's the hentai now?" He mocked

"I'm serious Jedeite. I have a bad feeling about who's behind that door."

"It's probably just some girl scout trying to sell some cookies." he said walking towards the door. "It'll

only take a minute then we can continue...our desert" I rolled my eyes at the lame come on lines he was

giving me. He opened the door.

"Look kid I don't want..."

"Hello Jedeite." the deep silky voice who could only be recognized as Kunzite said

"Jedeite step away from the door!" I commanded

"Who are you?!"he said ignoring my demand as usual. Wait a minute, as usual. I was starting to

remember more from the Silver Millennium I suppose.

"You'll remember in time if you come with me." Kunzite said firmly

"Jedeite please don't listen to him!" I begged

flashback

"Kunzite what's going on?" Jedeite asked groggily as he was being pulled out of bed

"I'll tell you if you come with me." Kunzite said his eyes had a devoid emotion. Princess Rei could

sense a bad aura coming from him and grabbed Lord Jedeites arm. She was on the brink of crying

which was rare for her.

"Don't listen to him Jedeite please!" she begged but with no success.

end

Kunzite chuckled as I tried to beg Jedeite not to listen to him then he grabbed me by the neck and choked.

"You think that because this is a new century, a new era that your useless attempts to beg your precious

shittenou to ignore me will actually _work_. I highly doubt it senshi. Love is a useless emotion. I learned

that long ago. We all did and eventually you all will once I destroy your kind."

Suddenly he was hit with a pan. Yes I said it a pan but it knocked him for the time being. I looked up

into the eyes of my lover Jedeite and hugged him. He had chosen me over power and world dominance.

That is definitely what you call love.

--------------------------------------------------

lol I know the lemon was supposed to be in this chapter but then i thought about the summary and i was

like uhh ok Kunzite was supposed to be trying to capture Jedeite somewhere in here wasn't he?

Ooooops I totally forgot about that ass lol so next chapter lemon i promise and brief appearance of

Nephrite wo0t!


	10. Chapter 10:They finally get their moment

------------------------------------------2 weeks later------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto ran down Juuban street looking for the perfect gift for Serenitys newborn baby Small Lady. She stopped immediately in front of a jewelers store called Starlight Jewelery and walked inside. _Wow everything looks so expensive I should leave before someone tries to sell..too late.._ she thought as a perky blonde woman popped up in front of her.

"Hi! Welcome to Starlight Jewelery. How can I be of assistance to you?!" she asked excitedly

"Oh I'm just browsing." Makoto said laughing nervously

"You're poor, moving on then." The woman said moving on to the next customer

"You'll have to excuse Monique, I'm trying to teach her store etiquette." A deep voice said

"With no success I see." Makoto mumbled before turning around. When she did her eyes widened as she looked into the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen. _WOW he looks like my ex boyfriend. NO WAIT better then my ex boyfriend. _The man laughed and held out his hand.

"Maxfield Stanton and you are."( I don't know his name in Japanese sorry!)

"Makota Kino nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

In the two weeks we had been together me and Jedeite had fallen in love with each other. He still

hadn't gotten his complete memory back but he still loved me. That was good enough right? I guess so.

It would come back eventually. I knew it would. He do the simplest things like call me his fiery

temptress or just his temptress. That meant it would have to come back soon.

Jediete walked over to me slowly. Why the hell did everything seem to be moving in slow motion.

Jedeite leaned down and kissed me tenderly. If I had any doubts that he had any feelings for me which I

did his kiss said it all.When I gasped he took advantage of that and slid his tongue into my mouth

caressing every part my mouth. I felt his tongue on mine rubbing against mine and I involuntarily

moaned. This shouldn't have been happening. knew it shouldn't happenbecause we barely knew each

other but I wanted it, and I could tell he wanted me as well since he was running his hands down my

body & unbuttoning my shirt when the phone rang. I glance towards it as he began to undo my bra.

"Damn phone."I muttered

"damn interruptions."

"It could be important though."

Jedeite gritted his teeth in frustration, "It could be"

"It'll only take a minute."

"Take your time."he said pulling away from me and tapping his fingers on the table impatiently

I quickly answered the phone."Hello."

"Hey Rei-chan! You arrrrrrrrre still coming to Small Ladies Birthday party riiiiight? "Usagi-chan said

"Let me think for a minute. YES now by odango atama" I spat

"Ok GREAT, because you _just _have to be there! I couldn't think of you not being there Rei-chan!" "

"Ok Usagi-chan now byeeeeeeee" ."

"Reeeeeeeeeeeiiiiii are you trying to get rid of meeeee."

"Me get rid of you? Of course not but I have to go." _have sex with Jedeite_.

"Is there a guy over there?"

"USAGI-CHAN?! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!!!!" Then I hung up the phone and smiled at Jedeite

walked back over to Jedeite.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem."

I felt Jedeites hand continue take off my bra and his eyes twinkled as he whispered "Shall we

continue?"' My red silk bra fell to the ground and he grabbed my breasts. I bit back a moan.

I nodded

"Good girl"

He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, carried me to my bedroom. Jedeite unzipped my

pants and licked his lips.He pulled down my panties and slid his finger into my pussy and I began to

moan. His fingers went deeper and faster until i was as wet as i would be in a swimming pool. He

added 2 more fingers.

"."Don't you think ...we..should...mmm"

"Hmm?" he said licking my juices of his finger, He was ignoring me again. It was really starting to piis me off! He looked at

me up and down and then said "Rei-chan how do you think I would look naked?"

_GREAT!_" no comment." I was not going to fall for his tricks. Nope, he was not going to make me answer him then..WHOA did he just take his pants off. I found myself drooling all of a sudden. This was not good, not good at all. Jedeite smirked at my reaction.

"Naked it is then." He said as he continued to take his clothes off.

"Should I fuck you next?" He whispered as his dick teased me before entering slowly. Ohhhhhhhhh my god!He was sooo big. Jedeite moved in and out and I grasped his shoulders tightly.

Jedeite smirked, "You like that?"

I smiled lightly, "GOD yes..."

He kept moving slowly torturing me sexually knowing he pick up the pace He sucked on my nipples as

he made love to me. This oddly felt very pleasurable.

"Ohhh Jedeite please..."

"oh so you've resorted to begging now? I think I like this." He said ramming into me harder

"Please.. yes like that"

"You like it like that my temptress"

"mmmmmmm yeah" I said quietly . He was enjoying this way too fucking much!!! I never begged for

anything and here I was begging Jedeite to fuck me harder!!! I was feeling humilaited yet at the same time ...it felt right to be in his arms. I don't think I'd have it any other way.

I rolled my eyes in back of my head as he teased me,"Fuck me Jedeite!" and gasped as he pushed

himself deeper inside of me and at what I had just yelled. He smirked once more, "As you wish my

temptress." He began to fuck her harder and faster smacking my ass, I closed my eyes. She hadn't ever

remembered feeling such ecstasy before "Ohhhh Jeddddd "'Oh mmmm Reiiiiii" He nibbled on her ear

as they came together in a firey ecstasy.

-

TBC...YES THERES ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!

Reviews people and thanks for reviewing me and keeping me inspired so far. :)


	11. Chapter 11: epilogue

Beryl appeared before Kunzite and he bowed respectively. She looked around her green eyes narrowing

evily. His mind was elsewhere of course. Kunzite was thinking of Minako again. The way he had just

abruptly given up on her,_them._ Why was it the other Shittenou could have a successful relationship yet

he...

"KUNZITE!!"

"Yes my queen."

"You have woken me from my eternal sleep and yet you ignore me?" She gave him a deadly stare

"Forgive me my queen."

"You are forgiven, where are the other shittenou?"

"They have betrayed us and gone back with the Senshi."

"Including your lover Zoicite?"

Kunzite scowled, "There is still hope, the senshi haven't gotten to Nephrite."

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring him here!"

"Yes my queen." he bowed as he left Kunzite smirked to himself. _She thinks she is running the show _

_but without Mettallia she has no power at all. Once I get Nephrite, she will learn that she is just _

_another one of my puppets. Mwahahahahahahahaha._

-

Kunzite walked into Maxfields lavish mansions and rolled his eyes. Thinking to himself about how

vain humans could be. He floated upstairs and walked into Nephrites room. There he was sleeping like

the little baby..er Shittenou that he was. This was going to be a piece of cake as humans said. Kunzite

formed a dark energy barrier around Nephrite and sent it to his lair then looked around and quickly got

into fighting position._Well that was easy. No pesky senshi? No shittenou or annoying tuxedo kamen to _

_protect them? This must be my lucky day._ He vanished before it got unlucky. As soon as he disappered

all five senshi plus shittenou and Tuxedo Kamen jumped through the window.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU...uhhhhhhhh where'd he go?" Sailor Moon asked dumbfounded

"Awwww man we're too late." Sailor Jupiter said

"I told you he was up to something but nobody wanted to listen to me!" Sailor Venus said sticking her

tongue out at all the senshi

"Yeah yeah yeah, give it a rest Venus!"

"Don't worry Jupiter we'll rescue Nephrite if its the last thing we do!"

"Pfft I wouldn't believe them they said that to me a year ago and I'm still waiting for my shittenou."

Venus said bitterly

And so all uh...two senshi lived happily ever after _so far. _

TO be continued

END of this story.


End file.
